


Wardrobe tastes

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: "Why only my clothes?""I never realized how many of these silly sports shirts you have!"





	Wardrobe tastes

"Hey, I'm back, where are you?" Nick screamed when he did not see Ellie waiting for him on the couch.

"I'm in your ... our room." The muffled voice moved through the house to the main room. Quickly Nick left the food on the coffee table and went to his girlfriend.

They had only been living together for a couple of weeks, and Ellie still sometimes forgot that it was also her home. She had been accustomed to living alone and it was a bit strange to get back together to live with someone and change their routine

When Nick entered his room he found a bigger mess than he had when he left for the food. Lots of clothes were scattered on the floor.  
Nick let out a whistle "wao! Someone was lonely long, what have you done?"

Ellie came out of the closet, with a pile of shirts on her arms and shoulders. Their shirts

Nick almost staggered "Why are all my clothes out there? When I said I liked wearing my shirts, I did not mean it was a cape." He pulled a stack of shirts around his neck and took them off, fearing A terrible destion pair wsus garments.

Ellie snorted, threw the shirts to the bed, but made no move to grab them as they slid to the floor. "Hy that make space .."

"Yes, but we're supposed to minimize balancing things ..." Nick shrugged his shoulders while making hand movements as if cutting something with them "Half and half, remember?" his eyes almost left his face when Ellie glared at him, so Nick opted to shrug his shoulders "Why only my clothes?"

"I never realized how many of these silly sports shirts you have!"

"My what ?!" Nick examined Ellie's arms fighting with her to get out the other sports shirts. "Oh, my sports shirts! I love them, they're so soft!"

"I love you too, because they are!" She rubbed one's sleeve against her cheek, then returned to take her hard attitude. "But you have a million of them, why ?!"

"Well, you know, they say that having a limited wardrobe is a facet of the genius mentality, I read something like that from` `It reduces decision fatigue or something like that, '' leading to a better use of your energy from decision making. And it's more than good for me. "Nick shrugged lightly and prepared to share his extensive research on the subject, but Ellie interrupted him.

"That's justification for laziness" she refuted crossing her arms and Nick had to make a huge effort not to laugh at her

He decided to ignore her, walked to the closet, pushing her back when he tried to follow him. Ellie heard him mutter to himself as the hangers slid on the shelves.

Finally, Nick emerged. "It's okay, Nerd, let's review." He tossed the shirts to the floor one by one. "sweater, sweater, sweater, all gray and beige, oh look, different color, white, but still, more blah blah and black sueters.

"If required". Ellie chuckled. Nick did not give up he went back to the closet and came back with a second sleeve of shirts.

"Before the era of the stripes, there was a different era, and although this set has not seen the light in a long time, apparently you think it still deserves space in the closet ... Can I present ... the blankets!" each shirt to the growing pile, he called them. "Pink plaid, blue, green, red plaid!"

"But they are all different!" Ellie insisted. "Some have cropped sleeves or different necklines - yours are all cookie cutters alike!"

"What do you say, woman? They look damn good to me. My muscles stick to them." Nick complained. "They are all different colors at least."

"Oh yes, different shades of blue and maybe black!"

"Now! This is red and white, you do not see a little blue!" Nick bent down to reach under the pile with the right shirt.

Ellie took advantage of her boyfriend's position and stretched around his waist, he caught her with his arms pulling the two towards the pile. She laughed as she screamed as his fingers went under her ribs, tickling her mercilessly.

Ellie paused and reached for Nick's face. "Is this what our life has become? Struggling for our lack of fashion sense?" He asked, smiling. When Nick smiled back, she continued. "I love you, and I will work to contain my chaos."

Nick followed the example and kissed her, accepting his commitment. "And maybe we can eliminate some of these? Maybe two of each print?" One long-sleeved, one short "He let them sink in, before sususrrale" I love you, and that even includes his old-fashioned sense of fashion Nerd, Bishop "In his look of outrage, he tried to tickle Ellie back using his long arms to keep her close as he tried to evade him.

As the tickle war turned into a kissing session, the pair became more comfortable in the nest of clothes they had created.

the sense of fashion could wait, both loved each other as they were and would not change anything if they had the opportunity


End file.
